Ganon
Ganon, also known as Ganondorf, is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He holds the Triforce of Power, and has appeared in nearly all of the Zelda games. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 9. Introduction As the player teleports onto a platform in the sky, Ganon walks down on midair from the top center of the screen, stopping near the top. As he walks, he says "You dare face the greatest in Koridai?! You will die, or else you will die!" He will then laugh and start to attack. Methods of Attack The easiest way to predict Ganon's attacks is to listen to what he says. When he says "Die" twice, he will release a crescent-shaped formation of bullets the player must dodge. When he says "Join me, and be the GREATEST!", a wave of blue fire will appear from the left and move to the right. This will kill the player if they don't dodge. When he says "Your face will die", two Dodongos will fall from the sides of the platform, and will slowly approach the player while occasionally shooting a bouncing projectile. The player must get rid of them by shooting them, which pushes them back, until they fall off the edge. When he says "You must join me or else you will DIE!", he will summon some Blazing Bats that fly towards the player. They can be killed with one shot. When he says "Greatest in KoriDAI", he will release a circling object that leaves behind flames. When he says "Link will die", he will throw Links all over the platform, which will kill the player. After each attack, Ganon will teleport to a different place and use another attack. Sometimes he teleports twice in a row without any attacks. The Link attack will only be used when Ganon teleports to the middle of the screen. After he is defeated, he says "NO! My face! It will die! IT BURNS!!!" while exploding. The player will then be taken to World 10. Trivia *His sprites are taken from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Dreams for the Nintendo Gameboy Color. *In earlier versions of the game, Bomberman was the main boss of World 9, but was eventually removed from the game and replaced with Ganon. *Throughout the fight, Ganon's dialogue consists entirely of mixed Ganon phrases from the CD-I games Zelda: Wand of Gamelon and Link: The Faces of Evil. The Skeleton King also uses dialouge from these games. *Ganon and Missingno are the only bosses who use random attacks instead of following an attack pattern, making them the least predictable of the bosses. *Ganon, Ryu, the Skeleton King, and Shang Tsung are the only bosses who speak to the player before attacking. *Ganon is one of only three of the main bosses who don't appear during the Solgryn boss fight, the other two being the Skeleton King and Mega Man. *Ganon, Kappa, Sonic, and Missingno are the only bosses who stop attacking after the player dies. Video Category:Bosses Category:RANDOMNESS